


His Mission

by ADreamerinWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, written at 4AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamerinWonderland/pseuds/ADreamerinWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with Norway, and Denmark is going to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am. I am not responsible for what I do at this time. I'm apologizing in advance.

It is a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, birds are singing—the whole nine yards. There isn’t a cloud in the sky nor any other imperfection to the morning. The bedside clock reads nine o’clock on the dot, and everyone seems to be waking up smiling—ready to seize the day.  
In short, Denmark should not be awake.  
It’s truly surprising that the man is up before noon. In fact, he usually awakens one or two. However, there is apparently going to be a blue moon out later, and there’s nothing to be done to change it. So, he climbs out of his bed and decides to deal with it.  
It would be wrong to say that Denmark is not a morning person. He isn’t, but not in the typical, angry non-morning person way. Instead of cursing the morning, the sun, and the planet, Denmark tends to go about the morning in a drunken stumble, walking around and taking things in very slowly and rather stupidly. (Norway remarks that it’s no different than his usual behavior.)  
In an effort to stay upright, the country somehow makes his way downstairs, finds his kitchen, and makes coffee. Coffee is one of the best things to come out of the modern age, Denmark thinks, and it certainly makes all of the Nordics’ lives easier. Coffee is a nice addition to the morning for Denmark and Sweden, and Iceland can’t stand it at all. However, it is truly a necessity for Norway and Finland. The other nordics wonder how they managed to survive so many centuries without coffee. There was one morning, and only one morning, where the place they all were staying at was out of coffee.  
Denmark shudders at the memory.  
Shaking his head, Denmark haphazardly throws the mug into the sink and goes into the living room, walking normally (for the most part). He’s just about to sit down, relax, and drown out the morning with some bad television when his phone rings. Odd. Hardly anyone ever calls Denmark anyone, and especially not this early. Glancing at the caller i.d., the country pauses upon seeing Iceland’s name. Iceland never called him. If he needed anything, he went to Norway or even Finland.   
“Hello? Iceland?”  
“Denmark, I need your help.” Something was wrong (obviously) since Iceland never asked for help from anyone, much less Denmark.  
Automatically reaching for his axe, Denmark says, “What’s wrong? Is something on fire? Did you lose a limb? Why aren’t you calling Norway?”  
“Shut up and listen. I haven’t seen Norway in weeks, and he wouldn’t answer my calls. So, I went over there and…he seemed…strange.”  
“So?” Denmark asks. “It’s Norway. He’s always strange.”  
“No. This is different. He wouldn’t even talk to me, and eventually I just left. I don’t think he even saw me. He’s being really weird, and it’s getting annoying, so you need to go do something about it.” And with that, the line cut off.  
Denmark ponders the situation for a minute. Sure, Norway has isolated himself before, especially while researching or working on his spells. However, to not even notice his brother…It’s rather alarming. Whatever’s wrong, Denmark is determined to fix. So, after grabbing his axe, he heads to Norway’s house.

Upon arriving, Denmark walks right in, not bothering to knock (not that he ever does). The living room is a mess, littered with books and papers all thrown across the floor. Going further, he sees that the library is no better. Dozens of books are open and in various states of disarray. Most are on the floor while some are held in the air with magic. Navigating the disaster, Denmark finds Norway sitting amongst piles of books, frantically flipping through page after page.  
“Norge…are you okay?”  
The country doesn’t even glance at Denmark. Instead, he just mumbles over and over, “I have to know…I have to find out…It must be here somewhere…”  
Concerned, Denmark tries again, “Come on, you need to get out of here.” He only receives the same results. “What are you even looking for?”  
Norway stops. Slowly turning around, Denmark can tell that whatever this is has been going on for a while, if the dark circles under his eyes and state of his hair were anything to go by. Raising his head, Norway looks the standing nation in the eyes and asks,

“What does the fox say?”


End file.
